ELDERS WITH BEARDS!/Allegiances
Leader: Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. Deputy: Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail. Apprentice, Dustpaw Medicine Cat(s): Spottedleaf—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat. Warriors: Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. Apprentice, Graypaw Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. Apprentice, Ravenpaw Whitestorm—big white tom. Apprentice, Sandpaw Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom. Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes. Runningwind—swift tabby tom. Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat. Apprentices: Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom. Graypaw—long-haired solid gray tom. Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail. Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat. Firepaw—handsome ginger tom. Queens: Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes. Brindleface—pretty tabby. Goldenflower—pale ginger coat. Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen. Elders Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing. Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan. Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom. One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf. Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat. ThunderClan - Midnight Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame colored pelt Deputy: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Medicine Cat(s): Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat Apprentice, Leafpaw Warriors: Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat Apprentice, Spiderpaw Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Squirrelpaw Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat Apprentice, Sorrelpaw Cloudtail-long-haired white tom Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Whitepaw Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Shrewpaw Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes Sootfur-lighter gray tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Sorrelpaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Squirrelpaw-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Leafpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws Spiderpaw-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Shrewpaw-small dark brown tom with amber eyes Whitepaw-white she-cat with green eyes Queens: Goldenflower-pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes Elders: Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight ThunderClan - The Sight Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Berrypaw Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Hazelpaw Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat Apprentice, Honeypaw Cloudtail-long-haired white tom Apprentice, Cinderpaw Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Poppypaw Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Apprentice, Mousepaw Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Apprentices: Berrypaw-cream-colored tom Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat Mousepaw-gray and white tom Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit Elders: Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat(s): Jayfeather-gray tabby tom Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Briarpaw Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Berrynose-cream-colored tom Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat Apprentice, Blossompaw Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom Apprentice, Bumblepaw Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Lionblaze-golden tabby tom Foxleap-reddish tabby tom Icecloud-white she-cat Toadstep-black-and-white tom Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat Apprentices: Briarpaw-dark brown she-cat Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes Blossompaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (gray she-cat) and Ivykit (white tabby she-cat) Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits Elders: Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner Notes I totally didn't steal all these from the Warriors Wiki. Nope. And seeing as this is a spoof, the other Clans are not relevant. I miiighhttt have it go even farther but I'm lazy. Category:Fanfiction Category:ELDERS WITH BEARDS! Category:Completed Fanfiction